Magic Works
by MadGirl118
Summary: Elana Wood, the little sister of Oliver Wood, gets her acceptance letter fo Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. But she has a dark past, Oliver has always been there, but what about when he can't?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the HP characters they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Elana Wood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magic Works<em>**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ollie, wait up!" called the 11 year old girl called Elana Wood. She saw short with red pixie cut hair. Her eyes were a light shade of blue with a slight grey tint to them. She was pushing a trolley with her trunk and owl on trying to catch her with her older brother Oliver. Oliver was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. It was his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the Quidditch captain for his house.

Oliver had told Elana all about Hogwarts. It was a great castle that was situated in northern Scotland. There were 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Oliver had been placed in Gryffindor.

Oliver turned when Elana called his name and saw she was quite far behind. He stopped and waited for her to swerve in and out of the people on the platform to get to him.

"Try and keep up Lana," sighed Oliver

"Not my fault you're in a hurry to see your girlfriend," teased Elana as she made kissy faces at her older brother.

"Shut up Ella," said Oliver

"Don't Call Me That," stropped Elana as she stomped her foot forcefully on the ground. "So where are the Weasleys you speak so much about?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he scanned the platform. They were standing on Platform nine and ten at Kings Cross. Oliver was making sure no-one was looking before taking his own trolley and running. She closed her eyes waiting to hear her brother run into the wall and scream out in pain. It never came. When she opened her eyes once more she found her brother had disappeared. Not knowing where her brother had gone and not wanting to risk running at the wall she waited until someone else came that were going to Hogwarts. It was Elana's first year and her mother would have brought her to the platform but unfortunately she had become ill and asked Oliver to look after her.

Elana snorted. So much for looking after her. She looked around and found a group of people that matched a description of a family that her brother had owled her about. She walked over to them and smiled at them.

"Excuse me, are you the Weasley family?" she asked politely.

A small plump woman turned to look at her. She was the same height as Elana, she had ginger hair and blue eyes, clinging on to the woman's hand were a small girl. She too had ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Yes we are dear," answered the small plump woman.

"I thought so; my older brother speaks most highly of you. He says that he is in the same year as… oh, what's his name...? oh! He says he's in the same year as Percy," said Elana.

One of the older boys stepped forward. He had horn rimmed glasses, and the same ginger hair and blue eyes as the rest of the family.

"Who's your brother?" he asked "Oh, I'm Percy by the way,"

Elana smiled up at him. "My brother is Oliver Wood, and it's nice to finally meet you Percy, I'm Elana, my brother says you have helped him out when he gets stuck on his homework,"

"Nice to meet you too, Elana, and yes I have. He needs to concentrate more and not think about Quidditch so much," replied Percy.

'_And his girlfriend_' thought Elana to herself. Elana looked around at the smiling family as they introduced themselves. She couldn't help noticing that in the family that stood before her, there were two members that Oliver had spoken about that didn't seem to be there.

"Umm, aren't there meant to be twins also?" Elana asked rather nervously.

"Yes I don't know where they have got to," said the plump woman called Molly Weasley.

The girl holding on to Molly's hand was called Ginny, she was the youngest Weasley, a boy the same height as Elana was called Ron, he was to be starting Hogwarts next year, and an older boy, that had left Hogwarts introduced him as Charlie.

"So dear, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Molly,

"Yes, I was wondering how I got on Platform 9 ¾, I missed how my brother had done it and he didn't tell me how to get on before he went," she smiled slightly "he's probably all kissy wissy with his girlfriend,"

This got a laugh out of Ron and Charlie. Ron hadn't talked much and Charlie was busy talking to Percy but managed to catch Elana's comment through Percy's babbling. Suddenly out of nowhere two ginger haired twins came skidding round the corner on their trolleys.

"Hello Mum," one of them called

"Not late are we?" said the other.

"Stop it both of you. Now get your butts over here, you are in a public place," Molly said sternly giving them a look that Elana knew would scare her if she received it. The twins however, didn't even flinch.

"Now dear," she said as she turned back round to Elana with a smile on her face, "all you have to do is run straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10,"

"Ok, what if I crash?" asked Elana.

This gained another laugh from the Weasleys.

"You won't crash dearie," Molly said reassuringly "Percy will go first to show you how it's done,"

When she finished speaking Percy pulled his trolley round and lined it up with the wall. He took a small run and vanished through the wall. Molly Weasley beckoned for Elana to go next.

Elana did as Percy had done. She was rather afraid that the wall wouldn't allow her through and she would crash. Molly gave her a comforting smile while Ron nudged her in the side. Elana ran at the wall and scrunched her eyes up as she drew nearer the wall. She didn't open her eyes until she heard a familiar voice.

"There you are Lana," Oliver nearly yelled as he pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug, "I was looking everywhere for you,"

"Calm down Ollie, I haven't been gone that long" she reassured him, "oh and you were seriously looking for me? I thought you would have been kissing your girlfriend," she made kissy faces at her brother again.

"Stop that Ella," said Oliver sternly

"Stop calling me that!" blurted out Elana just as one of the Weasley twins came running through the barrier.

"What should Wood stop calling you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would I tell a prankster what not to call me, knowing that if I did tell them they would use that name everything they saw me?" asked Elana

"Hmm, how did you know I was a prankster?" he questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Ollie told me about you and your twin brother being the pranksters around school. I can't wait to see what types of pranks you will come up with this year. After some of the stories Ollie told me I can't wait to see some," she answered with a huge grin.

"I told you not to call me that in front of my friends," moaned Oliver

"Pay back for calling me Ella," said Elana

"So that's what we shouldn't call you," smirked the twin. "I'm Fred, the funnier and better looking one out of me and my brother,"

"I doubt that very much Fred, everyone knows I'm funnier and better looking," came a voice from behind Fred. "I'm George pleased to meet you,"

"Hi I'm Elana, nice to meet you too," she said in reply to George's statement.

"Elana here was telling me she is a fan of our pranking skills, Georgie," Fred was still smirking and when George heard this, an identical smirk grew on his face.

"I'm not surprised," said Oliver "she's a prankster too, maybe she could help with some of yours,"

At this Fred and George put on identical faces of mock shock,

"Did Oliver Wood just say he would allow his sister to get into the art of pranking with us?" George asked Fred,

"Well if my ears are hearing correctly George. I would have to say yes," answered Fred.

Elana stood giggling silently to herself. Oliver had been right; these two really were a pair you didn't want to miss. Oliver, Fred and George helped Elana get her luggage on the train and take it to the compartment that the twins were going to sit. Oliver went to find his friends but before leaving turned to Elana.

"Now, when you get to the station outside Hogwarts, a man called Hagrid will call you over to lead you to rowing boats. Before he does give this to him, it's a note from Dumbledore. Take the twins with you," he said handing her a small piece of parchment.

Elana opened her mouth to reply but didn't manage to get anything out because her brother was talking once more.

"Don't ask questions, you will understand when you get there," he turned towards the twins with a serious look, "Don't let my sister get on one of those boats,"

Fred and George obviously hadn't seen Oliver this serious as they nodded their heads quickly. When Oliver left Elana turned to the twins grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" asked George

"Well my brother is not here so I can tease him about going off to have kissy time with his girlfriend," Elana's grin widen as she spoke.

The twins laughed along with Elana until a small elderly woman slid open the compartment doors.

"Anything for the trolley dears?" she asked in a small, squeaky voice.

"No thank you," said Fred and George together.

"Yes please, I'll take 3 of the most popular sweets please," said Elana smiling kindly.

They woman picked up 3 lots of 5 different sweets and handed them to Elana. Elana handed over the 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts to the lady and went and sat back down. Sickles and Knuts were two types of the wizarding money. There were Golden Galleons, which were worth the most, Silver Sickles, which were worth the 2nd most and Bronze Knuts, which were worth the least.

Fred and George looked at the amount of sweets that Elana had brought before looking back at Elana.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?" asked George.

"No I got 3 of each so we could each have one," Elana said in her most innocent voice.

"But we didn't want any," argued Fred,

"I know, but I did and I didn't want to be rude and eat while you guys just sit there," explained Elana.

She handed them the sweets and picked one up for herself. 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans' was stamped on the box. She opened it and took one of the beans out and placed it in her mouth. Fred and George had stopped what they were doing and were looking at Elana with interest. Elana finished her mouthful and turned to the twins.

"What flavor did you get?" inquired Fred

"Was it bogey? Earwax? Puke? Grass?" questioned George.

"No, I got coffee," said Elana, "Do either of you have a drink so I can get this taste out of my mouth? I Hate coffee,"

Fred nodded and turned to his trunk and pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer. He handed it to Elana and she took a sip. She handed the bottle back to Fred, who too took some before handing it to his brother. After everyone had some Butterbeer Fred sealed the bottle back up and returned it to its place in the trunk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone talked.

"Do you think I would suite Blonde hair?" she asked the twins

"Dunno, why?" they answered in unison.

"Was thinking of changing it to Blonde," replied Elana

"I think red suites you very well, and I don't think Blonde will go very well with the tone of skin you have," said Fred while George sat next to him nodding his head agreeing.

"Ok, I will keep it. So what are the teachers like?" asked Elana

"Well there are good ones like McGonagall, weird ones like Binns, funny ones like Flitwick, and bad ones like Snape." Replied George,

"Yeah Snape hates anyone who isn't Slytherin. Him and his crooked nose should flush themselves down a toilet," added Fred

Elana laughed, "How crooked is his nose?" she asked through the laughter.

"Well, its straight at first then sort of goes crooked in the middle," laughed George.

"What like this?" asked Elana.

Before the twins could ask what she meant, the small nose on Elana's face turned into a large crooked one that matched the description the twins had just given. The twins sat in amazement looking at Elana with the crooked nose of Snape.

"Bloody hell, it looks like you've switched noses or something," George finally spoke.

Elana smiled and her nose returned to the small one she usually had.

"How did you do that?" questioned Fred still shocked at what had just happened.

"Ollie says that I'm a Metamorphagus, you know someone that can change their appearance at will. It was quite scary at first and I didn't know how to control it. The first time it happened I was at the park, one minute my hair was brown, the next it was green. Everyone ran away screaming freak, I didn't know what had happened until my mum asked why my hair was green," she explained.

At first the twins were silent. Then they were both roaring with laughter. Fred fell off his chair holding his sides and George fell lying down on his seat and the one Fred had just fallen off of holding his sides also.

Fred and George left to find a spare compartment to change in while Elana changed into her school robes in that compartment. She buttoned up her shirt and did up her black tie and pulled a woollen grey jumper over her head. She pulled her black skirt up over her tights and put her black robes on. She sat down and waited for the twins to return. They said they would tap on the door to let her know they were outside. Soon the tapping came and Elana went to open the door. The twins were wearing similar uniform to her, except their tie were red and yellow strips, there was a red strip around the hem of their woollen jumper and they were in trousers. Elana also noted that on their black robes there was a different crest. They had the Gryffindor crest like Oliver did and she had the Hogwarts crest on hers.

Soon the train began to slow and the 3 of them stood up and headed out into the hallway and stood by the doors. When the doors opened they were the first 3 on the platform.

"Firs' years, this way, firs' years, o'er 'ere," called a loud voice.

Elana assumed that was Hagrid. She and the twins walked over to him pushing their way through the crowds.

"There you are, I tried looking for you before boarding the train at platform 9 ¾ but I couldn't find you, come on the carriages are over that way," said a boy. He came running over to the twins with a huge grin. He hadn't noticed the small girl that was with them.

"Can't, orders from Oliver," said Fred proudly

"What orders?" asked the boy. He was dark skinned and wore his hair in dreadlocks. His was tall like the twins and he had bark brown eyes.

"We have to go with his little sister to give Hagrid a note from Dumbledore and make sure she doesn't get on one of the boats," replied George

That was when the boy looked down and saw the small girl standing beside the twins. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Lee Gordan," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elana." She replied taking Lee's hand and shaking it.

Lee turned back to Fred and George, "I will meet you at dinner then."

Lee walked off towards a group of students that were heading towards the carriages. The three of them continued to maze in and out of the first years. They were finding it rather hard because they kept losing Elana in the crowd. They only found her again because when she couldn't see them she turned her hair into a vibrant blue so it made it easy to find her. Luckily for Elana all the other first years were too busy following the giant man called Hagrid to notice. Hagrid was the tallest man Elana had ever seen. He had wild, messy black hair and beard. His beard was short but rather thick.

In the end Fred decided to make it easier he would lift Elana onto his back. He told George his plan and they stopped to tell Elana. Elana agreed and, with help from George, was lifted onto Fred's back. It did make it a lot easier to get through the crowd but they still didn't make it to Hagrid until he stopped in front of a small harbor filled with little rowing boats. Fred felt Elana tense on his back as she saw the boats, wondering what she made her so scared of the boats he and George walked over to Hagrid.

"'Ello Fred, 'ello George. What're you doin' down 'ere? You're meant to be on the carriages," boomed Hagrid loudly.

"We are helping our friend Oliver out, he told us to come with Elana here so she could give you a note," said George.

Fred attempted to put Elana back on the ground but failed to do so as she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Every time he lowered himself so she could get off, her grip around him tightened. She only released her grip on him when she pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Hagrid. She watched him unfold it and read the word written. They saw his face change as he read more of the letter. When he finished he pocketed the note and brought his attention back to the twins and Elana. From behind them the other first years were talking quietly amongst themselves, making friends.

"You three will have to head back to where the carriages usually take the older students from, I will send a message to Dumbledore so he can send one to pick you up." explained Hagrid. The 3 of the nodded and turned away from the boats. Elana was still clinging onto Fred's back, as they got further away from the boats her grip loosened and she allowed Fred to put her down.

"What was the letter about Elana?" asked George when he was sure no-one could hear him.

Elana shrugged and said nothing.

"Why were you so nervous around the boats? I felt you tense." Said Fred

"Just something that happened in the past," answered Elana shortly.

Neither of the twins pressed the matter any further. Instead they talked about different pranks they could pull and how Elana could use her gift to help them. They waited for about five minutes before a carriage arrived to take them to the castle. Elana was shocked when she saw that the carriage was being pulled by nothing. They all got on and the carriage started to move. As they drew nearer the school Elana got her first glance at the castle. The castle was large and beautiful. The lights in the windows shone in the sky and casting light across the path the carriage was on. When the carriage pulled up outside the castle gates and small man stood there waiting for them.

"Ah! Mr Weasleys and Miss Wood, please sign here saying that you have entered the school grounds," said the man.

The 3 children signed their names and followed the man. The man was rather short with a large moustache and short black hair that fell to the tops of his ears. He had round spectacles over his eyes and black robes.

"That's Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher," explained Fred Elana's left ear.

"Has to stand on books to see over his desk," laughed George in her other ear.

Elana laughed and followed the small Charms teacher towards the school. As they walked closer to the castle, Elana saw that Oliver hadn't been over exaggerating when he said the castle was huge. Flitwick lead them up to giant doors and the twins had to push them open because Flitwick was too short and the doors were huge. Together the 4 of them push open the doors and walked into a huge entrance hall. Flitwick told Fred and George to head to the Great Hall before he lead Elana to a small room that was full of other 1st years.

A small girl with long brown wavy hair and dark eyes walked over to Elana. She was same height as Elana and really pretty.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell," she said.

"Hi, Katie, Im Elana Wood," Elana replied.

"Do you know any here?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I know my brother, The Weasleys and Lee Gordan and you. How about you?" answered Elana.

"No-one except you," replied Katie.

At that point a woman dressed in green robes and a pointed hat walked through the doors. She was strict looking. Her thin lips were pursed and her eyes green eyes looked tired. She told the first years to follow her to the Great Hall and prepare to be sorted.

Katie told Elana that the woman was called Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. They followed McGonagall towards two giant bronze doors. They swung open as they approached to reveal a large hall full of chatting students that were sitting on four long tables. McGonagall lined the first years up at the front of the hall while Flitwick placed a stall and an old hat in front of them. In front of the first years there was a table were the professors were sitting.

Elana looked around the hall admiring its beauty. Torches lined the stones walls and candles hung in the air. The ceiling looked like the sky outside showing a crescent moon and the many stars. As she looked round she noticed all the older students were staring at the hat, looking as though they were waiting for something.

She turned back to the hat just in time to see it move before it burst out into song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The sorting hat stopped clapping and the hall started to applaud the singing hat. McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the Sorting hat on you head and wait to be sorted," she said. She unrolled the scroll and looked at the first name. "Jasmine Abrott,"

A small blonde hair girl walked forward nervously. She looked around the hall to see everyone looking at her. McGonagall placed the hat on jasmine's head. The hat stayed there for about 2 minutes before yelling out to the entire school.

"Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from one of the four tables and Jasmine walked over and sat down.

"Brian Addams,"

A sandy haired boy walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on the boys head.

"Ravenclaw!" bellowed the hat.

Soon almost everyone was sorted.

Katie was placed in Gryffindor, a boy called John Daniels was in Slytherin, and then others joined Jasmine and Brian in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Elana was the last to be sorted. She walked up to the stool, her nails were a copper color showing she was nervous. She sat on the stool and waited for the hat. Soon the hat fell above her eyes and she could see nothing.

"Hmm. Another Wood. I didn't know Oliver had a sister. Now where to put you?" the hat whispered to her. "You are smart, yes, perfect for Ravenclaw."

'Ha smart, if Ollie heard that he would laugh' thought Elana.

Suddenly from above her she heard a small chuckle.

"What are brothers for?" the hat said. She tilted her head and saw Oliver looking rather confused. She laughed to herself before the hat continued.

"You are a loyal friend, good for Hufflepuff, have witnessed Dark Magic and wish to prove yourself to the one who cast it, Slytherin would be good."

A shiver ran down Elana's spine as a memory rushed into her mind. She pushed it aside and tried to take her mind off the pain that was now running through her left arm.

"But, you are braver than you know, not many people can go through what you have and still be sane,"

Elana laughed again, 'another thing Oliver would laugh at if he heard' she thought.

The hat chuckled once again.

"Because of the bravery you have shown in the past I will have to put you in…" the hat took a breath.

"Gryffindor!"

A loud cheer came for the red and gold table. McGonagall took the hat off Elana and skipped over to her brother and her new friends.

"What did the hat mean when it said 'what are brothers for'?" asked Oliver as Elana sat down next to him.

"Oh I didn't realize the hat could hear thoughts so when it said that I was smart I thought that if you were to hear that you would laugh," explained Elana.

"You know, I've never heard the hat laugh except form when the twins were sorted, and yes you are right I would have laughed" giggled Oliver.

Elana looked over at the twins who were nodding in agreement.

Soon an old man with long white hair and beard stood up. He wore night blue robes and had half-moon spectacles over his eyes. McGonagall tapped her goblet gaining the attention of the students. All heads turned towards the elder man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Congratulations to the first years on making your houses. For those who are new to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore, Head Master of this school. Now im sure you're all hungry after your long journey here so I think it's time for a little food," said Dumbledore.

As he sat down food filled the plates in front of the students. Elana picked her favorite food up and placed it her plate. Dumbledore had under exaggerated the amount of food. It was not a little bit it was a feast.

Oliver leaded over Elana and took her knife and fork in his hands and began to cut her food.

The twins saw and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elana asked looking at them.

"Your brother is cutting your food for you," the laughed in unison.

"So he always does. He has to," stated Elana.

"Why?" asked George.

"I can't touch a knife,"

Just as Fred went to ask why Oliver spoke up.

"There, done. Now no more about why she can't touch a knife,"

Elana smiled at her brother thankfully. Her left arm was still tingling but the pain had seized a bit. Elana rubbed her right arm over her left trying to soothe the pain.

"You ok?" asked Oliver worried.

"Yeah, just hurts, is all," answered Elana.

"The hat brought it up, didn't he?" questioned Oliver.

"Yeah, he did," she replied quietly.

The twins and Katie were looking at Elana and Oliver weirdly as Oliver pulled Elana into hug. Elana went back to her food after a few minutes. She finished her food and waited for everyone else to finish. The person on the other side of her accidentally dropped his knife which hit Elana on the arm.

She screamed in pain and grabbed her left arm. The whole hall fell silent and turned to her. Dumbledore was by her in a matter of minutes. In the few minutes that had passed since the knife hit her arm blood had soaked Elana's left sleeve so much that blood was now dripping from it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to scream. She heard people talking but was in too much pain to hear what was being said.

Suddenly a pair of familiar arms was wrapped around her and she was walking out of the hall. Oliver led her down corridors and up stair cases until he came to large door. He pushed it open and walked into the room. A small witch ran over to them and tried to pull Elana out of Oliver's arms. Oliver's hold tightened around his younger sister. The witch shook her head and motioned them towards a bed. Soon the pain in Elana's arm faded and she stopped screaming.

Oliver wiped the tears away from her eyes. Elana looked around and found she was in a hospital wing. She was sitting on one of the beds in Oliver's arms with a blood soaked sleeve.

The witch came over holding a small vial with clear liquid in it. She handed it to Elana and told her to drink it. Just as she brought the vial to her lips the doors flew open and Dumbledore, McGonagall and another teacher with greasy black hair and a crooked nose walked in the room followed by the twins and Katie.

"How is she Madam Pomfrey?" asked Dumbledore.

"I took the pain away and she is just about to take a dreamless sleeping potion," answered Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey was the school's healer.

"Don't take it just yet," Dumbledore told Elana, "you will have to tell your friends so they can help you when Oliver can't,"

Elana tensed and Oliver held her tighter, comforting her.

"Don't worry Lana, if you get stuck I will help, I know it will hurt but you're in good hands, ok?" said Oliver in her ear.

Elana nodded slowly and handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will stay with you, I have to go and talk to the school and say you just cut your arm on the knife so they don't worry," explained Dumbledore. He smiled at them all before leaving.

Everyone turned to Elana and Oliver.

"Tell them when you're ready, sweetheart," said McGonagall calmly.

Elana nodded and took a deep breath.

"It started when I was 7; Oliver had got his Hogwarts letter and was off to study magic. My mum became ill, so I had to live with my aunt. I had never met my aunt so I didn't know what see was like. At first she was nice and would take me places, like the Zoo. One day she took me on a boat ride and threw me overboard and kept me under the water for ages. She only allowed me to come back up because I was about to lose consciousness, that's why I'm afraid of boats" she said looking at the twins, who nodded. "Then she took me to play Quidditch. I didn't know she had jinxed one of the bludgers to attack me and my broom was also jinxed so that I flew in the direction the bludger was coming from, I haven't played Quidditch since. Ollie came home and I told him what she was like. He tried to see if Dad would let me stay with him but he was busy with work so I was stuck with her. Ollie didn't let me go anywhere with her during the summer and was really scared when he had to leave," Elana took another deep breath as tears began to roll down her cheeks for the second time that day. "When he was gone it started again. It got worse as the year went on. She asked me if I wanted to help her with the cooking. I was afraid if I said no she would hurt me again. She had a knife in her hand and she went to put it down but she put it in my arm and left it there while she cursed the wound with Dark Magic. She didn't take the knife out so I was left to do it. As soon as I took it out and placed the knife down it sealed up and healed but it left a scar. I tried to cover it up with my metamorphic powers but it didn't work. I went to put the knife away and the scar opened and it began to hurt like it did when she had put the knife in my arm. When Ollie got back I told him and he never let me touch a knife since, even the memory of it causes it to hurt but it only opens when anything with a blade touches me,"

Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched her arm tightly as the pain shot through it again. She buried her face in Oliver's chest hiding her face.

"Our aunt's name is Ella, that's why Lana doesn't like anyone calling her it. When I do she knows im only joking, but she still doesn't like it," said Oliver as he rubbed his sister's back. "We weren't going to tell anyone about it until I had to leave but after what happened at dinner, I can understand why Dumbledore wanted her to tell you guys."

Fred and George sat down either side of Oliver had hugged him and Elana. Katie soon joined and they sat there holding the two of them until Elana stopped crying. Madam Pomfrey gave Elana the vial back which she took. Oliver kissed Elana's hair and rocked her to sleep. McGonagall told the twins and Katie to go to the common room and if anyone asked about Elana just say she cut herself accidentally on her knife. Madam Pomfrey said that Elana should stay in the hospital wing for the night and Oliver could stay with her.

Oliver put the sleeping girl on the bed and took her robe off and cleaned it. He looked down at the sleeping girl before laying down on the bed next to her and falling asleep as well.

The next morning Oliver was woken up by his sister jumping on his bed yelling at him to get up.

"Lana…" he moaned looking at his watch, "it 7 in the morning and it's a Sunday, go back to bed,"

"But Ollie, I want to see the common room," pouted Elana.

Oliver looked up at his sister who was now sitting at the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, looking down at the floor. Oliver sighed and rolled out of bed. Elana looked up and saw Oliver sitting up on his bed.

"Fine, come on," he said taking Elana's hand in his.

A wide smile flew across Elana's face as she stood up and walked with Oliver through the castle. The amount of turns and stair cases Elana was sure she would get lost, especially seeing as the grand stair case moved. Oliver led her past moving portraits that spoke to them as they passed. They soon got to the very top of the grand stair case and Oliver stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said,

"Boddleward," replied Oliver.

Elana gave her brother a weird look before following him in the passage that the Fat Lady's portrait had revealed. On the other side of the passage was a circular room decorated in scarlet and gold.

* * *

><p>Heyyy this is my first Fanfiction : it can either go really well or really badly... feedback would be helpful... but up to really... should update regually but if i dont then i have been abducted by aliens and i aplogize beforehand if that happens...

Gracias y Adios (Thank you and Good Bye)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No-one was in the common room as Elana looked around. Oliver showed her how to get to the girls dorms by standing at the bottom of the stairs saying boys couldn't get up to the girls dorms.

"Can girls get up to the boys?" Elana asked,

"Yeah," said Oliver,

Elana laughed, "Goes to show, girls are better than boys,"

Walking up the stairs, Elana could hear people awaking up and getting ready for the new day. She got to a door that had a sign reading

'1st year Girls'

She pushed the door open and found 5 four poster beds with scarlet drapes hanging around them. 4 of the beds were occupied by 4 other girls. She crept over to the bed that was empty and found her trunk beside it. She was glad to notice that her bed was next to Katie and near the window. Quietly she changed into casual clothes, grabbed a book and crept back out of the dorm, trying her hardest to not wake her dorm mates.

She walked down the stairs and saw two familiar red heads sitting on the comfy looking pink sofa that was placed directly in front of the fire. Thinking of a prank she made herself taller, and changed her hair and eyes. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown and her hair was long, wavy and almost black. She looked stunning and about in third year. She checked her appearance and walked over to Fred and George.

She took a seat in between them and opened her book to the right page and began reading. She placed her left leg over her right and casually flicked her hair out of her eyes.

Although she was 11 she knew how boys would act when a really pretty girl sat between them. She had seen it at a movie her aunt had taken her to before she began abusing her. A beautiful girl had walked in and went to the only spare seat in the theatre. She had a boy either side of her and throughout the entire movie were flirting with her.

Ever since finding out she could change her appearance, Elana had always wanted to try it, and then freak the boy out by turning into the 11 year old she actually was. Fred and George acted exactly how she wanted them to. Fred had put his arm over her shoulder and George had started to play with her hair.

"Hello gorgeous," said Fred, "what's your name?"

"Gemma," Elana said to the 12 year old boy sitting next to her,

"That's a lovely name," said George smiling down at her.

"Thank you, now I would really like to finish my book," she said, turning the page.

"Oh, but you'll find me and my brother far more interesting," smirked Fred,

"Don't let my brother hear you say that," Elana smirked back,

"Who's your brother?" George asked,

Elana heard Oliver's voice coming down the stairs; she took this chance to change back into herself.

"I think he's coming down the stairs now," 'Gemma' said

The twins turned their attention to the boys stair case to see who would emerge in the door way. In the minutes that passed Elana's hair was back to the red pixie cut and her eyes were blue. She had gone back to normal height and looked the same as she did the day before.

Oliver came into the room and left for the great hall.

"That's Elana's brother," said George turning back to Elana.

"I know that's my brother," she said.

"What? Where did Gemma go?" Fred said,

"Who's Gemma?" Elana asked, in her most innocent voice.

George was the first to realize what Elana had done, Fred still sat there wondering how 'Gemma' could have vanished and Elana take her place without either of the twins realizing.

"Elana! You tricked us!" yelled George when he finally admitted he had been pranked.

Elana looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"What?" said Fred, who was now confused.

"Jesus Fred, Elana is a metemorphagus, remember?" George reminded his twin. "She was Gemma. Gemma's not real. we were pranked!"

It took Fred a while for this information to ink in and when it did he had the same reaction as George.

Elana sat there and laughed at the two and they sat there complaining about hotthey were pranked by Oliver's 11 year old sister. After finally regaining her breathe back from all the laughing, she looked at the twins, with a serious face.

"Can we go for breakfast, all this laughing is making me hungery," she smirked.

The twins got up with Elana and walked towards the confusing staircase. they went down the stair case, having to stop to wait for the stairs to move so they can get down. They lead her to the bottom of the stair case and into a big entrance hall. Fred and George open t big doors and led Elana into the room she remembers very well. it was the same room she was sorted in and the same room that caused her pain.

She spotted Oliver sitting at the Gryffindor table, so she and the twin walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled, talking a piece of toast,

Hey Lana," Oliver smiled back,

"Can you put some jam on my toast please?" she enquired,

"Hold on, I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall, Oliver said, as he stood up,

"Don't worry, I can ask Fred or George," said Elana,

"Ok," said Oliver, walking towards the head of Gryffindor house,

Elana turned to the the twins, "Can one of you put some jam on my toast please?" she asked again,

"I dunno," smirked Fred,

"After that little prank earlier," said Goerge,smirking also,

"We will have to think about it," they finished together,

Elana looked at hem with pleading eyes, Fred shook his head, clearly not giving in to the read haired girl, George howeve, loked at her. Shewasn't able to put the jam on by herself, and her brother had walked off, it doesn't take 2 secons to put jam on toast. He even noticed how sad se sounded when Oliver said he had to go to McGonagall. He sighed and took Elana's piece of toast.

She smiled at him as he picked up her knife and smeared strawberry jam over her toast. Fred sat beside George, shaking his head, mutteringthingslike, "You always have been the nicer twin,"

Soon Professor McGonagall was walking down the table handing out peices of parchment with each students timetable on. Oliver had dissapeared as he was no longer with McGonagall. Yes, Oliver was busy, and yes, Oliver had a girlfriend he wanted to see, but whenever Elana needed him he was there. Today, she had needed him... and he was no where to be seen.

The head of Gryffindor house was now standing by the three friends.

"Now, Elana, we have put you in all your classes with Katie, because of the thing we discused last night, she is to help you if an blade is need in class," She said, her stern look never leaving her face.

At that moment, Katie Bell, walked in and headed staight for Elana and the Twins. Oliver was still no-where to be seen and wasn't seen by the four friends for the rest of breakfast.

When they left, Lee Gordan, the boy Elana had meet yesterday on the Hogmeade platform, walked over to them. George intruduced Lee and Katie, and they all planned to spend the day together getting to know one another. The entire day went by and not a single sight of Oliver. Lunch had been hard for Elana, asshe had to ask someone to cut her food and Dinner was worse.

Different types of meat had been placed out, and each one requied a different type of knife, meaning, Elana's plate was surrounded by her own knives and the knives of others around her.

When Oliver was finally spotted by Fred, Oliver made no attemp to make sure Elana was OK.

* * *

><p>hope this was ok... there is a reason why Oliver isnt around but that will come up in another chapter... if i remember... i probably will... but i have a sieve for a brain...<p>

feed back is always helpful...

MadGirl118 x


End file.
